Some One-shots to brighten your day!
by VFDFandoms
Summary: Just a series of cute one-shots to begin my fanfiction career here! Enjoy! Ships:Destiel, Sabriel. Rated T just in case!
1. Prologue

(PLEASE NOTE: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to the Author. If they belonged to me, then I'd have money, and people would actually care about who I am.)

Author's note

Wait! Don't read this.. Please, hear me out. If you read this, and this is your first story on , then LEAVE. Leave the fandoms, and never come back. Do you _really _want to see hundreds of fictional characters die? You're making a mistake. Well, you sort of aren't, as the people here are amazing and the fictional characters we love are often very attractive, but... Please, don't get involved.

You're still here, aren't you?

Good. I was just kidding, obviously.

Enjoy the story!

Yours truly,

VFDFandoms

( I am new here, so my fics probably won't be too great, but I'll try to make them as good as I can)


	2. Coffee Shop

(Please note: I do NOT own these characters. I wish I did, but I DO NOT. They are not mine.)

(Sam's POV)

I sit at my computer in the small, cozy coffee shop. Ugh. I hate writer's block. I close the computer and rake my hands through my brown hair, which could use a trim. I drum my fingers on the table and sip my coffee. "Mind if I sit down?" I hear someone ask. "Nah, I don't mind." I respond, and look up. A guy with blond hair a little shorter than mine in an army jacket and ripped jeans sits down, opens his laptop, and starts to type. After a few moments he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Writer's block is awful, huh?" He says. "Yeah. Terrible." I respond. He's pretty cute, I realize. He has nice eyes. Soft and brown. Similar to the coffee sitting on my table. Mine are Hazel and change almost constantly. I smile, and he smiles back. We chat for a while, losing track of time. After a little bit I re-open my laptop and start to write, then look at the time. Great, I have to leave. "Bye, nice talking to you." I say quickly. I stand up, and before I walk out the door he smirks and hands me a piece of paper. I grin back and walk out, feeling giddy. I'll call him later,I think. I smile to myself. I've missed being this happy..

End of one-shot 1.


	3. I'll watch over you

(Destiel. Cas' POV.)

"Cas! Wake up, man." Sam's voice wakes me from my slumber. I open my eyes slowly and sit up. Sam's eyes are filled with terror. "Dean's gone!" He says, evidently panicking. "Calm down, Sam." I tell him, but dread fills me too. I dress very quickly. Sam's phone buzzes, and he picks it up. He received a "text" from an unknown number.

"If you ever want to see Dean again, you better hurry.", it read. My stomach dropped. Below it was a location. Uwharrie national forest. That isn't too far from here. Sam put his phone in his pocket and we ran out the door. Sam and I got into the Impala and he started driving. I stare straight ahead, extremely worried. The scenery around us is mostly forest, dark and ominous against the cloudy sky. It's very cold, and it appears to have started to snow. We turn into the Uwharrie entrance and practically jump out of the impala. We practically run the whole trail, calling for Dean. The leaves are crunching under my feet. As we are about to give up, I hear something.

"Cas... Sammy.." My heart breaks at Dean's weak voice. I turn around slightly dramatically and scan the trees. I can't see him anywhere, until Sam starts running. I race after him.

Dean is lying on the ground, covered in blood. He's ghostly pale, his freckles standing out much more than usual. I sit down next to him and pull his head into my lap. "Dean!" I exclaim,looking into his deep green eyes. "Hey, Cas." He murmurs. Tears stream down my face. I'm not used to human emotion. I stroke his hair gently. I gently lift him into my arms, and he buries his head in my shirt. We walk (well, me and Sam walk, and I carry Dean.) back to the Impala. I gently set Dean in the backseat and sit down. Sam gets in and closes the door. We drive back to the hotel, Dean safe in my arms. When we enter the hotel room, I set Dean on the bed extremely gently. I get the first aid kit out of the closet and sit on the bed next to Dean. I carefully bandage the large cut on his forehead, then move to the cut on his side. It's pretty big, which is slightly scary. I pull out the medical needle and thread. "Dean, this is going to hurt, ok?" I tell him gently. I don't know how to do this. "Sam?" I say. He walks over. "Oh. I can do it." Sam says, seeing the needle and thread. I grasp Dean's hand as Sam stitches up the cut. He ties it off. "There. Done." He says. I place a hand on Dean's forehead. He's cold and clammy, which isn't a good sign. But my Dean is alive, which is good enough for me. He leans into my chest and I wrap my arms around him protectively.

"I'll watch over you, Dean." I whisper.


	4. Author's Note!

Author's note

Wow, guys! Thank you SO much, omg!

103 views in 4 days is a lot, and it means SO much to me.

Thank you all!

What do you want to see in the next few one-shots? Tell me in the comments!

Thanks again,

VFDFandoms


	5. Mea Culpa

(Sabriel. Sad fluff. Trigger warnings:blood, cutting.. sorry. I won't write many trigger-possible ones.)

"Hey, Gabe, you ok?" I hear Sam say through the door.

Ha. I wish, Sammy.. But I'm not. I'm lying here with my wrists tattered &amp; bloody, similar to my wings.

My fault. Mea culpa.

_Mea culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa. Mea Maxima culpa._

Repeating, over and over in my mind.

Sam knocks on the door again, urgently this time.

"Go Away." I murmur.

It's terrible here on Earth. It's slowly killing me... But.. I have Sam. Stay for him, I tell myself.

I stand and open the door.

I storm past Sam and enter the guest room of the Bunker, currently mine, and I hear his worried footsteps.

Huh. I had no idea footsteps could be worried.

Sam walks in, arms crossed, eyes worried.

"I'm fine." I mutter. He frowns and sits down on the bed next to me. "You're lying." he says.

"You just figured that out?" I mutter, rolling my eyes. He hugs me and tears stream down my face.

"Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea MAXIMA Culpa.."


	6. Baking is difficult

(Destiel. Utter Fluff. Dean's POV.)

"Agh! Cas, careful!" I exclaimed, and tried not to burst out laughing. We were baking a cake for Sammy's birthday, and Cas was covered in flour already.

His dark hair was dusted with the stuff and it was all over his clothes, and probably mine, too.

"I apologize, Dean." He murmured, looking at the floor. I chuckled. "Cas, man, I'm not actually mad. I'm just kidding."

Cas smiled and we went back to destroying the kitchen in the Bunker.

I cracked a couple eggs into the bowl, and Cas poured in the oil. We were using box cake mix, although I could make one from scratch if I had time.

I dipped my fingers in flour and flicked the powder at Cas. He rolled his eyes and started mixing. I leaned against the counter.

When he was finished mixing, I dipped my finger in the bowl and Cas fake-slapped my hand away, eyes glistening with amusement.

We carefully poured the batter into the cake pan, and a little got on Cas' face. I laughed, and I slid the pan into the oven so Cas wouldn't burn himself.

I did end up burning my hand a tiny bit, which freaked out Cas. I threw a bit of flour at him and he threw some back and he slipped and so did I &amp; we ended up on the floor, laughing, both of us covered in flour.

I heard footsteps and suddenly Sam was standing in the doorway, chuckling at the sight of us.

"Happy birthday, Sammy." I said, stood up, and dumped flour over his head. Everyone started laughing.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.


End file.
